marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Captain America (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Captain America is a 2011 live-action superhero film produced by Touchstone Pictures and Marvel Studios respectively. Based on the iconic Marvel Superhero originating from the 1940s by the same name. It is the seventh film of phase 1 in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Released worldwide on July 22nd 2011. Production In addition to Thor and Iron Man, the Captain America rights were previously held by Paramount Pictures. The rights reverted to Marvel Studios and Walt Disney Co. in 2005. With the MCU's wide success with other properties it was announced during the 2009 Comic Con that a Captain America reboot was in development, which would take place in the shared continuity. At first, many ideas were thrown around for how to manage a Captain America Solo film, not wanting to relive the financial and critical disaster of the 1990s Serbian-American film. Originally Kevin Feige said that half the film would take place in the 1940s and the other in modern times, in order to better establish his role for The Avengers. But Avi Arad strongly opposed the idea, believing that Captain America was a man out of time, and a product of the World War II era culture, and the film should reflect that. Ultimately, Marvel Studios and Disney decided a period film would be more nuanced for a Superhero movie and they felt splitting the time between the 40s and today would be too similar to the failed film before it. It was later announced by Kevin Feige shortly after that Joe Johnston would be directing the film, and announced a summer 2011 release date. In early 2010, Marvel announced the involvement of Chris Evans in the titular role, as well as Hayley Atwell, Tommy Lee Jones, and Stanley Tucci. Marvel also confirmed later, which surprised many people how Dominic Cooper was confirmed as Howard Stark (who was portrayed by Slattery in Iron Man 2) and Samuel L. Jackson also joining the project to reprise his role as Director Nick Fury. Feige did confirm however, Jackson was added at the last minute and likely was not going to play a large role in the film's central plot. They also announced Hugo Weaving as the Red Skull, the main villain of the film. It was also talked about how the movie would have a sci-fi style to it and wouldn't just be all about World War II and historic events, and a set picture was leaked of multiple crew members holding an item that looked like the iconic Cosmic Cube from the comics. Filming was done through April - July 2010 and the film was released worldwide July 22nd the very next year. Cast *Chris Evans as Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America *Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola *Hayley Atwell as Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter *Sebastian Stan as James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *Tommy Lee Jones as Colonel Chester Phillips *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark *Stanley Tucci as Dr. Abraham Erskine *Natalie Dormer as Rachel Leighton *Neal McDonough as Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan *Derek Luke as Gabe Jones *Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita *JJ Felid as James Falsworth *Bruno Ricci as Jacques Dernier *Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury (Cameo) *Titus Welliver as Agent Felix Blake (Cameo) Plot The movie starts in Northern Canada, Agent Felix Blake and two men in Parkas are walking through the frozen wilderness. Agent Blake asks what they could've possibly found that was so important for him to fly all the way there to see. One of the men tells him that Global Warming has been impacting the Arctic Circle for years now and they've been finding all different types of weird stuff under all that melted ice. The other man says, that when some Oil Company starts drilling here it opens stuff up. And boy did something open up. They all walk further until coming across a large World War II Craft half submerged in the Tundra Frost. Agent Blake remains unimpressed saying that it's a World War II Nazi Aircraft. He can find one of those at the Museum in Berlin anytime he wants, but the man says they thought the same thing and signals him to go inside. They all jump inside, while Agent Blake is ranting about how they're being so cryptic about this. But the man before says he wanted to see his reaction to it. Agent Blake goes on about how he didn't sleep on the plane and how this Parka was making his back hurt until he sees what they wanted him to and stops talking, staring in awe. The camera pans to their view revealing them to be looking at Captain America's Iconic Red, white and blue Shield. Agent Blake is amazed, and quickly tells them to call Nick Fury. The other Agent says it's two in the morning where he is. But Agent Blake insists he does it. Claiming that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s "waited long enough for this". It does a timeskip to 1942 in Denmark.